


Swim Time Bevs (ARI)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes swimming is better than sand baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Time Bevs (ARI)

**Author's Note:**

> OEL is a marble fox. Boeds is a house martin. Connor is a chinchilla.

The best thing about being a chinchilla in the desert was all the sand. Connor liked the sand. Sometimes when he went golfing, he would purposely swing terribly to try to spend as much time in the sand pitches as possible.

It had been kind of hot and Connor was getting antsy. He was really looking forward to practice; maybe that would get any extra adrenaline out of his system.

 

Connor walked into the locker room, his giant ears sticking out from under his helmet. He shook his head and threw his things into his locker. Practice hadn’t helped burn off a lot of excess energy.

As a matter of fact, he had actually stayed a bit later and there were only a couple of guys still milling around. He started undressing.

“Heya, Murph.” Oliver waved from his own stall. He was dressed in his street clothes and flicking through his phone.

“Hey Oli.” He walked towards the shower. “You waiting for Boeds?”

“Uh-huh.”

Connor stepped into the shower. The pattering of the water echoed through the empty room. Whatever video Oliver was playing echoed through the room as well.

Connor shut off the water. He could have a better shower at home. He stepped back into the room. Oliver was where he was and Mikkel had joined him. They were talking in low voices, but stopped when they saw him.

Connor was pulling on his shirt when he heard Mikkel laugh and chirp.

“What?”

Mikkel giggled. “Nothing.” He elbowed Oliver, who gave Connor a smile and a wink.

Connor rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Murph?” their sing-song voices asked in unison.

“What?”

“You wanna come over? Go for a swim? Maybe grab a bev?” Oliver gave him a big smile and twitched his tail. Mikkel gave him the same smile and shook his wings at him.

Connor was more confused than ever. He really had no idea what was going on with these two. They were being weird again; well, weirder than usual.

“So, you wanna come over Connor?”

“What is up with you two? Why is it so imperative that I hang out with you today?”

They smiled as a reply. Connor grabbed his bag and put the strap over his shoulder. He sighed.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

 

The group of three had to make a pit stop at Connor’s house first to pick up his swim trunks. They were out of the car and by the pool about fifteen minutes later.

Oliver put his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“You can go ahead and get in the water. I’m gonna be good host and some drinks.”

Connor and Mikkel went on to the pool and Oliver went back into the house. Mikkel pulled on his sunglasses and deposited himself into a sun-bathing chair face first. He pulled out his phone.

Connor went over to the water and stuck his foot in first. The water was refreshing, but not unpleasant.  He squeaked and dove off the deep end. He came up and smiled at Mikkel. He waved and Connor waved back.

Oliver came back with some refreshments. He sat next to Mikkel for a bit. They eventually both joined Connor in the water. There were a couple of pool toys they went to town with.

Mikkel and Oliver eventually found the floating lounge chairs. They enjoyed their beverages while Connor splashed around between them.

Connor was exhausted. He’d been swimming around for hours. He wasn’t feeling antsy anymore. He climbed out of the pool and sipped on the juicebox Oliver had brought for him. The giggling behind him made him blush.

“Oh, what I do now?”

He turned around. Mikkel was on his back pointing his phone at him. Oliver was laughing.

“What’s so funny? I don’t understand.”

“Your tail’s so fluffy!” Mikkel trilled.

“It’s fluffy? It’s always fluffy. Oli’s tail is fluffy.”

“Yes, but it’s never poofy fluffy.” Oliver motioned with his hands.

Connor looked at his tail. It was almost three times its size. He laughed.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is pretty fluffy.” He smiled. “You guys want pizza? I’m hungry and my treat.”

He took the whooping from the pool as a yes.


End file.
